The Learning of a New Galaxy
by TheManWhoWatches
Summary: Since no one else has done this before, I'm going do a story in hopes of inspiring someone better to write. The Bane plan has come to fruition. The Sith Empire runs unopposed over the Galaxy; and while a Gray Jedi runs away from his killers, He doesn't just land into a new star system, but a new Galaxy! And this one includes the Lizards we all love so much.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I flew a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, trying to get the hell out of dodge from Clone fighter pilots. The thing had once been owned by a Jedi I had met while travelling the galaxy and hunting for good places to hopefully stay hidden from first the Republic, and now the Empire, but they were killed during a purge on Deutaru, a planet with multiple environments, that we'd stayed on

Then, in what felt like less than a day, they found us.

I would've stayed and help to fight. In fact I had for a while, killing off as many clones as possible along with defending the people, but when I felt something far larger than me and the Jedi could handle, I ran.

I heard a few citizens and the Jedi yell at me to come back, but I didn't listen. Something far powerful than anything I had ever felt before in the force was there, and if I was right, they would've killed me in a heart beat if they got the chance.

I dart for my ship, a fast and pretty good ship, though not good enough to take rapid fire from laser cannons and plasma. So I grabbed his ship and ran like hell off the planet. Though, the Empire was not going to take it easy on me. They blocked the Jedi's ship as well, making me have to fight my way through them. I pushed them back into the mountain and hillsides of the planet, or sliced their heads off with a lightsaber, killing them instantly.

Though, even then they wouldn't let up.

They followed me out, going into space as they fired their cannons at me, with my barely being able to maneuver the ship to not get hit. I fought back, firing a couple of my missiles and laser cannons with almost trained precision, taking the ones I could out of action. Though, even with this, I had to leave, as the Emperor's army began to swarm the planet, bombarding it from orbit with their capital ships, destroying not only the installations down below, but the Jedi that had once lived down there, being formerly one of the remaining few.

"Damned Empire" I muttered in my head, about to set up my engines from Hyper-drive.

A jolt from the back of my ship made me curse . The TIE fighters were still right behind me; and from the looks of it, gaining ground. "Okay R2 droid, prepare for Hyper-drive, because I think things will about to become bumpy" I said to the fighters R2 droid. The machine gave a few beeps in different pitches as a response.

I pressed and flipped and few buttons and knobs, sending the damaged fighter into Hyper-space.

However, a suddenly jolt sent my ship at speeds it couldn't calculate, knocking my out from the uncalled for amount of G-force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fleetlord Atvar was many things a good Fleetlord of the Empire should be.

He was a good leader, he was smarter than most Males and Females of the Race, and he took time to solve a problem set before him. What was being shown before him was nothing like that. Almost 2 days ago did a set of pictures get sent to Him, his Shiplords, The Emperor's royal advisers, and the Emperor himself.

The object, now being called a USO for Unidentifiable Space Object, was unnatural in its own coming and being.

It had appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, with nothing but the best telescopes of The Race being able to pick it up. Even then it was still a huge chore. The USO also did not move like an asteroid, comet, or meteor would, It left no trail of either rocky, gaseous, or metallic dust in its wake. In fact, from the calculations of the super computers, the USO didn't appear to be moving at all; and if it was, it was going at a pace way too slow for The Race to pick up via telescopes.

Not that anyone would've cared about this that much, but they did since it was so close to Home.

So now, instead of going after the glory of just the conquering of Tosev, Atvar had to check on the USO to make sure it didn't have an unnatural properties. Some members of The Race said it was artificial, which meant that it had to be made by another intelligent species. Though Atvar thought they had hatch wrong out of their eggs.

In the entire history of The Race, and some pre-history, nothing had ever been recorded to prove that a species could ever get close to the technological level of The Race.

Though Atvar was sure that, do to how evolution worked, there would eventually a species that would get somewhat close. Just not then. Probably not in his or even millions of his descendants life times .

"Very interesting" Atvar said, staring at the holographic image of the USO before him. He kept one eye turret on the hologram while staring at the subordinate before him. "These will be quite useful for Me and the Shiplords..." Atvar didn't know the Males name. "It's Mal'saas, Exalted Fleetlord" The subordinate said. "Well thank you Mal'saas" Atvar said, somewhat lying.

He and the Shiplords already had these pictures in secured files. Though he supposed he did appreciate it somewhat that another was given.

The subordinate left quickly, leaving the Fleetlord, a Male of the Race who only answered to the Emperor himself, alone in his chambers. He turned towards his armor glass window, looking down at the planet called Home. He could see through the darkness, or more like emptiness of space the bright lights of the cities, burning bright in the sky. The Race, Atvar's species, was a proud and old one. Not only had his species brought prosperity to three, now soon to be four, planets, but they had also achieved things no other in the known universe did. He almost smiled at the thought.

Though the thought was rudely interrupted by his chamber doors opening up, sliding open to show a subordinate he hadn't seen since the days of his in school, learning about archeology named Khrelan. "Exalted Fleetlord. The Shiplords wish for your immediate presence. They say it has something to do with the Emperor himself" The subordinate said, with a voice that was much deeper than any one he had heard from a Male, with both Males looking down for an instant.

"I will come now. If it involves the Emperor, it must be important" Fleetlord Atvar said, quickly turning from the window to walk towards the place where meetings were held. There, in the room, was all the Shiplords, with a holographic projector in the middle of the table, and his seat left alone. Just like normal.

"I have been told that a message has been sent from us by the Emperor himself. Is this true?" Atvar asked rhetorically, getting no answers. "It is from the Emperor. He wished tell us the news personally" Kirel, the highest ranked Shiplord in the Conquest Fleet, with only the Emperor and Atvar himself being superior to him, said.

The hologram pulled up the date, with a voice saying _1:20 p.m., 100,000th year, 12th month, Home system_.

 _Greetings Fleetlord and Shiplord, this is Emperor Risson speaking. I have gained knowledge from the most highly regarded scientists on Home that this USO is most likely a asteroid or something similar to it. Though like any natural Male of The Race, I also find it odd that we can not find it on any sensors, I am more than relieved that it has been figured out._

 _Quite quickly if I may add_ Atvar thought to himself. Usually it took weeks, or months to figure something like this out.

Though he supposed one hundred thousand years does help with knowing stuff. Though it was still weird they had decided that quickly.

 _Now, as per request of me, I have decided to send the Conquest Fleet towards it in hopes of get more detail on it. Though I still will have the Conquest Fleet sent to Tosev 3, I wish for you all to keep away from the cryogenic chambers until you have passed a good distance away from the Asteroid. May the Emperor's past be with you_. The message ended, with the holographic projector going blank. The Fleetlord and Shiplords stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Well you heard the Emperor, prepare to board your own ships and begin to make way towards the asteroid" Fleetlord Atvar commanded, getting a set of eyes that look down and "Yes Exalted Fleetlord" as a response.

The Shiplords all at once left to their respective ships, with Shiplord Kirel staying with Atvar. "What an oddity, being able to figure something like this out so fast Exalted Fleetlord" Kirel said in an almost jolly tone. "Quite an oddity indeed Shiplord Kirel" Atvar said, thinking deep about the things just sent to him. Why had it been figured out so fast? There has never been in the recorded history of The Race such a quick understanding of something. Not even their rasher ancestors from hundreds of thousands of years ago were like that. "Exalted Fleetlord?" Kirel asked, getting a somewhat irritated look from Atvar.

"Yes Shiplord Kirel?" Atvar asked with some venom in his voice.

Kirel was about to say something, but bit back his tongue. Everyone in The Race knew not to disrespect a superior, especially an irritated one.

"Prepare the ship for 1/2 the speed of light Kirel. If I am needed, I will be in my chambers" Atvar said, leaving the meeting room. Once in his room, he opened a few files on the planet Tosev 3. Though, he mainly looked at the dominant fauna of the planet.

It made him laugh at how technologically primitive they were compared to The Race.

They wielded long iron swords, and bows with stone-tipped arrows as their main weapons. They wore chainmail and iron plated armor. Their cavalry was four-legged beasts, with them holding long spears. The artillery they used threw rocks at one another. He could image how long those would last against automatic rifles, Troopercarriers, Landcruisers, Killercraft, along with radar and heat-seeking missiles. Or, if he wanted to submit them without wasting ammunition, though he would never dare do it, he could always destroy a city or two with a couple Explosive-metal bombs.

The Tosevites had such primitive technology.

Fleetlord Atvar could feel the push of the starships going through space as he admired the easily conquerable species, waiting to go into his cryogenic chamber. Though, as if someone had wanted his head ripped off, the pictures went away. He was about to get them back up when a message appear. _Odd, I don't recall another message that was supposed to be sent to me_ Atvar thought with some irritation. The Race was also a repetitive species, never deviating from the plan, and if they did, it was always in small increments.

 _I hope this is worth it_ Atvar thought, with wanting to claw at whoever sent a message this early into the Conquest Fleet departure.

It said: 1:20 p.m., _Year 1,000 of the Galactic Republic, 12th month, Unknown star system_

Atvar was perplexed by this. Galactic Republic? Unknown star system? Who in the Emperor's name was this?

Atvar only knew of The Empire, created by his species, The Race; and he was in his Emperor forsaken system! He knew whoever this is was not from here. Which made him nervous. The most of know nothing of the great Empire! Though that did not calm him down. Whoever this or these being was, no matter how primitive, still made Atvar have an important job. Though not just as Conquer, but as the first member of The Race to have contact with another space faring race.

Atvar played the message.

 _Hello, I am Lin-Gar Mik. I send a message of peace to your people. I have come here not of my free will. My Starfighter has been damaged due to a Galaxy sized Empire trying to kill me. I would not bother you with my troubles, but the thing that helped me get away from them has been damaged do to combat. Though I am not sure you can personally help me, if I am given a place to stay I can more than likely fix the ship myself. I also hope if I can show you things you have never seen before, either technologically speaking , or in other ways, I would be more than happy to share my knowledge with you. However, if you are to attack me, even though I am not in best condition, I will not hesitate to destroy all your ships if I need to. Though, I will only attacked if provoked. I wish for peace between us all. May the force be with you all_.

Atvar was not sure how to make out the meaning of a few of the parts the being said, but the rest was simple. This man was unwilling sent here by a evil Galaxy wide empire, and the being needed shelter and to fix his ship, though he would fight if he was attacked, which Atvar thought was reasonable. He would do the same.

Atvar pressed down on a button, making a recording to the being, where ever they were, which he had a strong feeling it was that supposed asteroid.

"Hello being named Lin-Gar Mik. I am Fleetlord Atvar, the supreme leader of the Conquest Fleet" Atvar began. "You have landed in The Races Imperial Space territory. Though you have caused a scare for us with your spaceship coming out of nowhere, we will let you shelter on Home. We are a generous species after all. Though be careful what you do, or else I will be forced to turn you into either regular or Explosive-metal dust from our missiles. I will first have to call the Emperor however to see what ship you should land in" Atvar said, replaying the message a few times before he thought it was good. Though he would've liked it if he had proper recording gear, his chambers recording devices would have to do.

He pressed a button, sending a radio signal over to the ship. He prayed to past Emperors this would be picked up.

The message didn't just play in Fleetlord Atvar's chamber however.

Through the power of technology more advanced than anything in the Milky Way galaxy, any the species that could receive radio signals suddenly got a message from a human male called Lin-Gar Mik. The message played through all the holographic projectors of Home, startling even the Emperor himself. This went out to the colonies of The Race, who, do to all of them having time to prepare for the few problems or anomalies they've had, were also startled by the messages set before them.

Then, through the long distances of spaces, did Humanity get it, with only the best radios even being able to pick it up.

Finally, however, in a much larger, farther away section of space, did a certain species of the Galactic Hegemony receive this message, with the one that got this making a canine teeth filled grin.  
_

When I awoke from my forced slumber, I opened my eyes to see a star system I didn't know.

The place had four planets, with one surrounded by strange looking ships and satellites of sort. Nothing like I had ever seen the Republic or new Empire use. Though I didn't know much about the new Empire, or this place. "R2, you still working?" I ask through the mic, which lead me to get a few beeps in response.

At least it was working.

"R2, can you give me a scan of what system this is?" I asked, pressing a few buttons to check if the machine could fly. I sighed in relief when the engine lights went green. The R2 unit beeped a couple more time before a message appeared on my panel. It said **No matches found**. I found this confusing. I was positive I was somewhere in Galactic space, no matter how weird those ships were.

"Okay then, scanning for closest Unknown Regions signal" I said to myself.

The computers sent out a signal capable of finding with anything all things related with something in the unknown region of the Galaxy. **No matches found** appeared in my screen once again. I chewed my lip, unsure why this was the case. I knew there were some ships on the outer edges of the unknown region, but to get nothing...

I shook my head.

"R2, try finding any signals relating to our galaxy. Use all the power you need to find a signal of sort" I stated, pressing a few buttons. The R2 droid tried finding a signal, while I meditated. I used the force to the best of my ability to find a familiar force energy. Though they all felt the same in general, something was off in a way I couldn't identify. As if they were tweaked in almost unidentifiable ways.

The R2 got me out of focus, with me staring at the screen again, this time with me having confirmed suspicions.

It appeared I was nowhere near former Republic, now Imperial, space. I then asked R2 to first make a map of all the star systems he checked, and what artificial signals he was able to pick up from them. I was almost shocked by the amount of space the Galaxy had been charted with intelligent, sentient life. I then created a list of the closest to farthest species in this new galaxy.

The first was the species right in the same galaxy as me.

From radio signals, I learned they called themselves The Race. They were a species far older than even the Republic was, but appeared to advance extremely slow. In fact, they were so slow, they didn't appear to have the bare basics of a modern society. They didn't have anti-gravity, mag-lev (magnetic levitation) transportation, or service droids. Hell, they didn't even laser or plasma weapons, or even a primitive Hyperdrive. That didn't it didn't have a modern army though.

"R2, hack into their computers for me. I want to see what I am up against if I have to fight them" I ordered, with the droid seemingly happy to do anything besides scan the unknown galaxy.

The droid hacked it quick. "Such primitive technology" I mumbled to myself. The computers showed their best weapon was a Nuclear bomb, which they called an Explosive-metal bomb apparently.

Not that it would do much good against a decently shielded ship, especially a capital ship, which I guess didn't matter considering I didn't have one.

They had turbofan ran, hydrogen powered, supersonic jets, but I could easily over fly and maneuver those, seeing as they were in the lower half of being supersonic, and I could go the higher half of hypersonic if I wanted to in the atmosphere, a place their fighters were restricted to, with the only vehicle being their spacecraft that could leave the planet. They appeared to be armed with radar-guided and heat seeking missiles, with their missiles being able to go at a much better speed than their fighter jets, which for some reason, they called Killercraft, along with giant slugthrowers.

Their second flying machine, which somewhat made up from the empty place for anti-gravity so fighters could get up vertically, was called a Helicopter, a device armed with a slightly smaller version of the jets giant slugthrower. It was also armed with heat-seeking and radar guided missiles like its Killercraft cousin. Though for what it gained in being able to lift off vertically, it sorely lacked in speed. The speed on the helicopter was low subsonic speeds at its best of times.

Their armored vehicles also ran off the same thing as the Killercraft and Helicopter did, with both having armor made of titanium, having one armed with a giant slugthrower cannons, with either a supposed armor piercing or high explosive shell, then along with that came the same slugthrower as the Helicopter, which, again for some reason, they called them Landcruisers, and the other one being armored, though not as armored as the Landcruiser, vehicle which is armed with a Landcruiser slugthrower.

They had such weird names for vehicles of war, primitive or not.

Their spacecraft, or Starships as they called them, had no shielding, something that was keen to keep your ship from getting ripped to shreds by laser, plasma, or missile fire in combat. They were armed with Killercraft sized close ranged slugthrowers, close ranged radar-guided or heat seeking defense missiles, and a few nuclear weapons. In fact, the only good thing about them, if there was anything good about them, was they could go half the speed of light. Not as fast as some ships I have heard of, but considering the other items they had, it was impressive enough.

Their infantry was armed with regular automatic slugthrowers, along with a weird looking set of googles that were suppose to help you see in the dark, with a camera attached to it to record things, and a vest that used a material made of plastic called Kevlar to protect the people wearing them from the slugs launched from the slugthrowers.

It was almost laughable at how easily a fraction of the new Empire's army could've been able to assimilate this primitive species.

Their best fuel source was nuclear fission created from a material called uranium, which could power their cities pretty efficiently, with a few things that could do better from what I knew. Their trains went half as fast as their helicopters, but was very well connected for such an unadvanced species. Same went for their roads, with their delivery trucks and cars going at speeds more than half as fast as the trains could go.

They also had holograms, but had to be projected inside a tube to be seen, and for some reason, they still used radio. I thought why not FTL communications, but that's when I remembered they couldn't use FTL technology to begin with.

"They seem to be able to keep care of themselves, you agree R2?" I asked the droid rhetorically.

All I got were beeps and whines. "R2, prepare to send a message. I will be recording one for anyone with the ability to receive it.

I prepared my recording device, somewhat wishing I could show myself, or at least stretch my body. "Prepare recording R2" I told him.

"Hello, I am Lin-Gar Mik. I send a message of peace to your people. I have come here not of my free will. My Starfighter has been damaged due to a Galaxy sized Empire trying to kill me. I would not bother you with my troubles, but the thing that helped me get away from them has been damaged do to combat. Though I am not sure you can personally help me," I had no how to say that they weren't technologically capable of helping me, "if I am given a place to stay I can more than likely fix the ship myself. I also hope if I can show you things you have never seen before, either technologically speaking , or in other ways, I would be more than happy to share my knowledge with you. However, if you are to attack me, even though I am not in best condition, I will not hesitate to destroy all your ships if I need to. Though, I will only attacked if provoked. I wish for peace between us all. May the force be with you all."

R2 sent the message, letting anyone who had the technology to pick it up be able to hear it.

I meditated further, letting myself feel through this galaxy's force. I could feel a natural balance of both Light and Dark, differing from the highly more common light side in my galaxy. It felt good to be one with the force as I meditated. Though, after what felt like two minutes, but was probably an hour, a message came back to me.

It said: _2:20, 100,000th year, 12th month, Home system_

 _Hello being named Lin-Gar Mik. I am Fleetlord Atvar, the supreme leader of the Conquest Fleet. You have landed in The Races Imperial Space territory. Though you have caused a scare for us with your spaceship coming out of nowhere, we will let you shelter on Home for a time. We are a generous species after all. Though be careful what you do, or else I will be forced to turn you into either regular or Explosive-metal dust from our missiles. I will first have to call the Emperor however to see what ship you should land in._

I manually typed up binary for thank you to them.

Then I began to meditate again, with the next message getting to my ship faster than last time.

It said: _2:50, 100,000th year, 12th month, Home System_

 _Hello Being called Lin-Gar Mik, it has been decided that you will land in my ship 127th Hetto, so you can discuss business between our people on The Races most secure ship. Also, if any of your engines do work, I advice you to fly to my ship immediately._

The message ended there.

Even without the Force, I knew this was a trap so I would surrender to them because of overwhelming numbers. I smiled for a moment at how easy this was to figure out. Then my instincts kicked it. What if there was more behind this meeting besides them wanting me? What if some species multiple times more advanced than them wanted me here?

I guess I would have to see and wait.

"R2, follow the signal, and also prepare Laser Cannons and Concussion Missiles in case thing end up badly for us" I order, getting the R2 to send us flying while preparing for battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Atvar hadn't told the whole truth to the being Lin-Gar Mik.

Though he would have to dock him on his own ship, Atvar had never been given the orders to do it. In fact, it took almost an hour to get the Emperor to be convinced it would be a much easier time extracting information from the being if he was surrounded by overwhelming voice. It was once again quickly, or at least quickly for a member of The Race, to decide on it. However, it was also decided all other ships were to surround it in case the ship needed to be evacuated and destroyed because of the unknown being.

"Is the ship coming?" Atvar asked a Male who worked with radar. Fortunately the ship was detectable now.

"Yes Exalted Fleetlord" the Male said. "In fact..." The male went quiet after looking at the papers in hand, "What is it it?" Atvar asked a little impatiently. "Most Exalted Fleetlord, it appears to be going at a speeds faster than even our Starships can go" The radar Male stated, getting a scowl from Atvar.

"How much faster?" Atvar asked coolly.

"It appears to be going at least 16% faster than our engines" The Male said. Atvar thought over this. He did suppose if there was an sufficient enough engine, and considering how small the engine was, there could be ships that would go such speeds. Though The Race never considered making ships faster as there was no need to.

"Do you have any idea what this could possible be...?" Once again Atvar did not know the name of his subordinate.

"It's Teslof Exalted Fleetlord" The Male said. "Also to answer you other question, yes there are some theories to why it goes so fast. A group of Males suggest that thrust is caused by something called an Ion engine. Do you know what that is Exalted Fleetlord?" Teslof asked innocently.

Atvar did know what that was. It was something that had been theorized that would create more thrust through the use of Uranium, by throwing ions of the back of the rockets or whatever was used to push the Starship forward.

Though The Race had found no use of it as they had been able to master the Nuclear engine. Why a ship had an engine on par with Race knowledge was beyond him. He would have to be even more careful than he first thought.

"Get someone to prepare for the other Shiplords to dock soon. I want them fully guarded with the best soldiers" Atvar said, ordering Teslof out. Once again, Atvar was left only with himself. He really hoped this being, whatever it was, would be reasonable enough without a show of force. Though he was pretty sure a couple bursts of automatic fire near them would work, he would never know until he was there.

 _"Who do you work for Fleetlord?"_ A voice as clear as day said in his head, making him turn, confused when he saw no one there.

Atvar shook his head. He'd only heard of rumors of what prolonged long in space without cryogenic freezing could do to the head. He didn't think it could happen so fast. "I suppose I could do for a drink of water" Atvar said, pouring himself a cup of it. Things were about to get weird Atvar thought as he sipped, once again looking down at Home.

His home was down their. An apartment building just like any other, filled with pictures of his travels around Home, along with a few bits of furniture and a standard holographic projector.

"Exalted Fleetlord," A hologram appeared behind Atvar, making the Male turn around.

"I have prepared the arrangements for the Shiplords, and they have arrived. The being will arrive very shortly. I would say in less than 30 minutes" The messenger said, quickly leaving his station to care for the Shiplords. Atvar did a small pray, then a curse at the time having seemed to have passed so quickly.

He pulled out his body paint, coating himself in the traditional cover-up of his people.

He made his way to the meeting room, seeing the Shiplords in more ceremonial body paints than usual. When the Shiplords got seated, Straha was the first to talk. "I have heard they have the theorized Ion engine. Is this true?" Straha asked, getting couple looks from the others Shiplords.

"It is only a theory Shiplord Straha" The Fleetlord said, staring at him like he had grown two heads.

"It is just a question. I wish to evaluate this being as best as possible" Straha said in an almost defending tone. "Doesn't it have a name by the way?" Straha asked, getting the attention of the other Shiplords. "He says his name is Lin-Gar Mik" Atvar said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Such a weird name" Kirel said, getting a couple laughs from nearby Shiplords.

"It does not matter what name he has Shiplord Kirel" Atvar said.

"As long as he agrees to what the Emperor, and to an extent, The Race, wanted, we will gain another planet without as so much as losing a single Male!" The idea was appealing to the other members of The Race. To be able to gain two planets in one trip did sound appealing. Though it would take generations until it was actually decided what it would be used for.

"May I even ask why we must have this decision with the being? It must have seen our Starships were multiple times larger than its was. If I was an less advanced species, I would be terrified by it" Straha said in what seemed like honest words.

"They must know that it has no choice but to surround to the might of The Race, Straha. Even we would not know to surrender to each other unless shown" Atvar replied. Straha said nothing. "Most Exalted Fleetlord!" a subordinate ran in, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Atvar stared irritated, but also with curiosity.

Something big most have happened for him to interrupt the meeting of some of the most powerful members of The Race. "The being, Lin-Gar Mik..." The subordinate took a few seconds to catch his breath, "He is not what we expected." Just then, a being that every member of the Conquest and Colonization Fleet thought was supposed to stuck riding horses and wielding swords stood right in front of them, with a couple guards holding assault rifles pointed at its back.

"Apparently," It began, "I am something you call a Tosevite? Care to explain Fleetlord and Shiplords of The Race?"

As I got closer, I could see the primitive looking group of Starships, with the only visible weapons being their missiles. Though I knew where the Nuclear weapons and giant slugthrowers were.

As I passed the ships I presumed would be a barrier of some sort for the one I was going to, I could see a few vague shapes of the aliens peeking their head outs of the small windows. I shook my head. They were so primitive I almost wanted them to be absorbed by The new Empire so they could now what real technology Almost being the key word.

"This is 127th Emperor Hetto, you are cleared for landing, please prepare for airlock" A member of The Race said. I did as told, waiting for airlock to open. landing in a place filled with tied down equipment I couldn't identify, even after hacking them. I opened the top of my Starfighter, jumping out in my robes, thankful that and the gray, and unfortunately gained purple, lightsabers I had were on me. I was also happy both the blades and my face was hidden.

Two guards walked like a bipedal lizard would over to me. They were shorter than him, only going up to his chest, with paint covering their bodies.

The beings did carry the basic set an personnel in the Race's army would have. A set of night vision goggles with a camera on it, a automatic slugthrower (or an automatic rifle as they called it), and a Kevlar vest to be put on them for protection. The pair said something in unintelligible hisses and squeaks, pointing their weapons at me. Using The Force, I learned their language of The Race from them, knowing how to speak and hear it properly. "Can you repeat that, I did not understand that my good friends" I said, hoping to lower tension a little.

"We said to take your hood off" The leading Race member said.

I complied, nodding and I took my hood off, showing them my face. They appeared to seemed shocked by my appearance. I guess I shouldn't be surprised as the only other species they'd ever met were reptilian as well. I began to walk forward, but both pointed their weapons at me, and I could feel the confusion and fear inside them grow.

"How did you Tosevites gain space faring capabilities?" The leading guard ask, his claw on the trigger.

I stared at him in confusion. I did not know what he meant by Tosevite. Again, what a strange name they had thought of. "I am unfamiliar with this term you speak of. Do you mind explaining it?" I asked sincerely, using a little force to calm them. "You come from star system with the Star called Tosev. Your people were last seen wielding iron swords and riding horses. How do you gain the ability to travel in space in 1600 years?" Thee second guard asked me, his claws more so on the trigger than his companion.

So they had a species similar to what I looked like in the Galaxy? No wonder I felt something interesting in the Force.

"I am not from this star system you call Tosev. Though I might be related to them genetically" I replied back to the guards. "Impossible! You must be from the Tosev star system! There would be no way for you to look like each other so much!" The Male of the Race said, with both of them looking sure of the fact.

I sighed, not having time to deal with this.

Using the force, I use a mind trick. "I am not from the Tosev star system" I say to the guards. "You are not from the Tosev star system" They reply. "You will show me to the Fleetlord" I tell them. "We will show you to the Fleetlord" They both said, turning around to show me the way.

I was sure as hell happy my clothes help control my temperature, or I would be sweating like crazy. and having such small and crowded rooms didn't help. Though I guess The Race needed it due to being cold-blooded.

I was then lead to some sort of desk, and behind that being some sort of door.

"What do you..." The Male began. "I am here to see Fleetlord Atvar" I told him, getting the the same stare from this Male as I did from the guards moments ago. "A Tosevite?" He said, saying it more to reassure himself than he was talking to me. "If that is what you think what star system I come from, I suppose I could be considered that, yes" I told him, but quickly corrected him by saying "However, I am not of that star system, or the portion of the galaxy we are in."

The Male just stared, making me ask "What is your name loyal Male of the Race." He shook his head, getting his nerves steady enough to say it. "My name is Wifar, one of the many attendants of his Exalted Fleetlord Atvar" the lizard creature said with some pride. "May I ask that we you or we may go Fetch Atvar and..." I could multiple presences near Atvar. If they were a threat to him, it would most likely increase my wait for leaving The Race.

The Male's eye widened with shock.

"The Fleetlord and Shiplords! Your presence distracted me!" He yelled as if it were my fault. I slowly followed behind the Male of The Race, with him barely ahead of me, along with the guards from before following behind me at a decent distance away.

I hid behind the door for a little, letting the Male of The Race speak.

The being, Lin-Gar Mik..." The subordinate took a few seconds to catch his breath, "He is not what we expected." Then, wanting to be a little dramatic, I walked from the behind the doorway, showing myself

"Apparently," I began, "I am something you call a Tosevite? Care to explain Fleetlord and Shiplords of The Race?"

The Conquest Fleet's member's sat before me with confusion, and a couple with the fear that the guards had possessed. Their body paint was much more elaborate than the guards or attendants own. My side that leaned to the dark side enjoyed their discomfort. I was thankful to have learned in the way of The Force, not just the light or dark teachings, splitting its true power. "How have you managed to get advanced as you have Tosevite?" Atvar, the leading Fleetlord asked me with a voice that tried to sound one with authority and anger, and while it didn't move in the least, the Shiplords before him seemed surprised by the outburst.

"I am not from the Tosev star system leaders of the Conquest Fleet. In fact, if you believe it or not, I am not of this galaxy at all" I told them. Their feelings of discomfort went away, with them making a boiling noise.

"That would be impossible. Everyone in The Race knows it's impossible for two of the same species two evolve on different planets!" A Male with body paint almost as ornate as the Fleetlord said, his boiling a little bit more apparent than the other Shiplords.

"Maybe not genetically exact, but evolution can be strange in its way Straha" I said, making the others stop laughing.

The Shiplords first looked at me, then at Atvar.

"You told him my name Exalted Fleetlord?" Straha asked, seeming irritated.

"No, he did not. I learned when I got in to the hangar. One of the guards told me" I stated, lying right through my teeth. I was fortunate that they weren't that smart and couldn't use the force to detect my trickery. The Fleetlord and Shiplord look at the guards behind me, and I back away a bit. "Is this true?" The Shiplord farthest away from Atvar asked both the guards. I stare at them, slightly nodding my head up and down so none of the Conquest Fleet's leaders notice my doings.

The guard that was to the left of me nodded vigorously, as if he had just put something in his body that made him really hyper.

"Put him in a jail cell for a few days for possible treason" Fleetlord Atvar said, staring at the other guard. "Yes Exalted Fleetlord" The guard that used to be to my right said, pointing his slugthrower at his former comrade, making him pull off his weapon and vest.

The door closed behind them, leaving me with the most powerful Males in The Races Military.

"Okay Lin-Gar Mik," Atvar said, stopping his boiling noise and making a tone of a professional business negotiator, "Let us say what you are saying is true. What planet do you come from, and to be exact, what section of the galaxy?" I could only smile at him, showing off my teeth. "Did you not have a clue of what I meant Fleetlord Atvar?" I asked him. "I told you that I was chased by a Galactic sized Empire. So, if you would mind thinking a little bit your Exalted, you may understand where I come from" I say to him in a tone that made it seem like I was talking to a child.

It took a moment to understand what I meant, along with the rest of the Shiplords.

"Lies! No one could build such a device to travel galaxy to galaxy!" the Male right next to Atvar said. I could only stare at all of them. For being so old, they were not at all readily able to admit they could have betters. "I never said I could do such a thing" I told them. "Though the engine that allowed me to travel extremely long distances in short times was supercharged by a weapon that far surpasses any autocannon, or slugthrower as I have learned to call them, you have."

They hissed even more at my claims. "We do not believe in your tellings Tosevite. Now tell me you can guarantee the submission of your planet's people or I will turn them all to dust through our Explosive-metal bombs" Atvar threatened, but I could feel the grief and lie in him after saying that. I almost smiled at the fact that they were primitive compared to most species I knew, if not all, they had figured out a peace that had evaded by all planets with intelligent life in the Galaxy for what seemed like forever.

"I know that you would never do that though Fleetlord. We both know this" I tell him.

"You're species is too peaceful to do such a thing. Well," I searched the feelings of Straha, who seemed not as reluctant with this idea "most of your species is not okay with such a thing." Then, with a tone that seemed to frighten The Fleetlord and Shiplord, I said: "If you ever did try to enact such a terrible act of killing million, if not billion, of innocent lives, I would kill everyone where they stood."

The tone in my voice and the look in my eyes agreed with me.

"What could you do? You are but one Tosevite! We are many, on a ship filled with highly trained soldiers, armed with the best The Race could make for them" A Shiplord that went by the name of Horrep stated. That only made me grin. "If only you knew the ways Horrep. Then you would see no need for weapons" I said to him. "In fact, the only reason any of you still stand is because I need you to let me have a place to fix my ship" I stated.

I wouldn't have stated those things, but the dark side was having a stronger hold on me here. For once I cursed the true balance of this galaxy.

"You threaten The Race?! A species that willing let you on their ships? I could have you killed!" Atvar said, with me knowing if he was contemplating the idea. "I am sorry Exalted Fleetlord and Shiplords" I said, bowing to them. "My emotions got the better of me. I just wish to leave you as soon as possible. My burdens from the past are heavy." The Fleetlord and Shiplords talked to each other, arguing whether if they should keep me on the ship or send me out into space to die of suffocation.

Manipulating the argument in my favor a little, it was decided I could stay. Though only if I behaved and if I answered questions truthfully.

I bowed to them once again, thanking them for being such kind beings, smiling on the inside at how easily manipulated they could be. If I was a good politician, I bet I could manipulate them without using any of The Force. By two different guards in basically the same exact body paint, I was taken and put into what I would think of as their version of a prison cell or holding room, with the only things in their being fixed-in ceiling lights, a shower of sorts, and a mat I would presume that is attached to the floor.

"We will be back when food is given to you. Do not do anything stupid" The leading guard ordered.

I smiled. At least now I could get some meditation done.

Fleet Commander Thikair sat in the chair, next to some of his most of his most trusted adviser of the Invasion force.

"Have the ships been prepared?" Thikair asked Shairez, who looked at him with glee, as if she had just gotten first pickings at the prey. "Yes they have. All weapons are at max charge, Hyperdrives are ready to go, and cryogenic chambers are started up.

"What about the soldiers?" Thikair asked Ground Force Commander Thairys. "They are to be armed and protected with the best the Shongairi could offer. Our Heavy armored vehicle and GEVs are fully prepped for who knows what This 'Race' has to throw at us" Thairys said. Though everyone knew what they had.

Their best weapon was a Nuclear bomb!

Not bad considering its power, though not as clean as a Kinetic Bombardment Weapon, which had the same amount of power. They had primitive weapons to arm their armed armored vehicles. In fact, everything stated before them sounded that of a Type 2 Civilization. Though through unbelievable and an unheard amount of patience, they achieved a multi-planetary empire, with only species before them being able to achieve that through Faster-Than-Light capabilities.

Their fighting vehicles had armor made of a metal made of Titanium for both their Heavy Armored Vehicles (a machine they called a Landcruiser) and GEVs, (something they called a Troopcarrier (which for the HAV they didn't even have Anti-Grav, and their GEVs had a half their wheels replaced with the weird tracks that pushed their HAVs. Their rifles were propelled by an explosion charged by a hammer in the gun. Same went for the giant versions on their HAVs and GEVs.

Their fastest flying vehicles, a machine called a Killercraft, could fly at the lower end of the supersonic range, armed with Heat-seeking and Radar-guided weapons. There was nothing to help it propel itself up vertically, seeing as anti-grav systems were not produced there. However, though lacking in speed, they did have a machine called a Helicopter that could get up vertically. In fact, unlike the Shongairi's dropships, they could stay in place for as long as they had a fuel to run on.

They were armed with the same giant explosive propelled automatic rifles as the HAVs and GEVs.

They appeared to have no Energy Weapons of any sort, with the only mention of light used in their military being used in missiles for targeting. Artillery, Biological, and Chemical weapons were nonexistent, seemingly unheard of in the Races history. They had no water Navy, and Their Defense Fleet, if they could even consider it that at all, was just a group of freighters armed with their Killercrafts giant rifles for attack protection, a point-defense missile system for close range, and a few Nuclear weapons.

Their soldiers weapons consisted of regular sized explosive propelled rifles, night vision goggles with a camera connected to it, and a vest made of a material called Kevlar, which was produced from plastic.

"This will be an interesting conquest for the Shongairi Empire, will it not?" Thikair asked the others in the rooms, getting a tail stomp and wag in agreement.

No matter how advanced the Shongairi were compared to The Race, it was still the first time any species in the Galactic Hegemony would fight an industrialized civilization. No one knew what would happen.

"How can we be sure we will defeat them Fleet Commander? We have never fought such an advanced species before. No one in the Galactic Hegemony has ever done it either" A young captain in the fleet stated, saying the obvious thing on everyone's mind. "Do not worry, we will defeat them through superior technology. I don't care how advanced they have become. They are still a Type 2 Civilization, and we are a Type 1" The Fleet Commander stated, getting a reassuring look from his lower ranked captain.

"Well prepare for your chambers soldiers" Thikair said, giving a serious look, "It will be one week until we get to the Races home system and pacify it into Shongairi territory. Good luck and may Dainthar be with you all."

 **Sorry if I messed up anything from the Second Contact sequels, and Homeward Bound. I haven't read anything of that sort, and I might get things wrong. Also, I'm only going off the movies for the most part, save some slang and maybe other things in Star Wars. Put down a comment if you want me to do something or if you have constructive comments. Though in all honesty idc, I'm just wanting someone else to do this as well. Also,I may keep calling the Delta-7 Aethersprite class light interceptor a Starfighter because it's easier for me to say that than the whole entire name of the damned thing. Though I will probably say it a few more times due to certain points in the story. Also, for anyone that recognizes these names at the end, I think you're know where I'm going for the end of this.**

 **P.S.: I don't know (and I don't think if anyone does really) what are on the Invasion forces ships, so I'm gonna put what I think they have.**

 **P.S.S: I'm making the Invasion similar in reason for why the Shongairi wanted Humans to be sub-servant beings (with the race being instead the guys that need to do things that require absolute patience), but i** **nstead being afraid of Humanity achieving** **a Type 1 civilization, therefore** **being a threat to the Hegemony, it's the Race's tendencies of taking over worlds (and the Hegemony's racist outlook on carnivores) that make them send the Shongairi to destroy the enemy at the source, i.e. Home. However, the Shongairi expect an easy victory not because of the the extremely** **fast development of technology humanity would have, but the gap in thousands of years (in terms of how fast The Race and Shongairi advance) between each other technologies are. I think it will be an interesting battle to see.**

 **P.S.S.: I forget somethings about how the Shongairi talk to each other, so don't be too critical on how bad it might be. I haven't read it in a while. Also, for how Thikair managed to get the message so fast, I'll just leave it to communication devices travel a lot faster than actual machines to travel in space. As in, compare how fast radio waves go compared to a F-22 Raptor. I'm talking that that major a difference. Also, for the sake of things, I've put everything conveniently in place for the story to work (i.e, The Invasion Fleet and the people the Major people that were supposed to be their being there. How the star systems (The one the Shongairi and The Race are in) are about 64 light years from each other, etc.)**


End file.
